Trapped
by MonochromeFox
Summary: Homurabi takes Akira and rapes him. Now Akira is not the same. What will it take for him to recover? Cover image by AniyuShadow on DA.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all my wonderful readers! It's about time that I write something very sad. If you need a minute to mentally prepare yourself, I suggest you do so now...

Ready? Okay...

Akira: Oh gosh... I see an evil smirk on her face! Something tells me I'm going to be raped....

MonochromeFox: Haha... what gives you that idea Akira? *laughs* Lets get started!!!!!

Akira: Hey! Don't cut me off!

* * *

Akira awoke in an unfamiliar room. The bed he lay upon was too soft, yet cold. A chill ran up his spine, he moved to rub the goose bumps down, but something restrained him. Shaking all his limps, he found they were all tied to the posts of the bed. He began to panic.

"Shirogane...?" he called quietly. No answer was heard.

"Oh, Akira - chan, It seems that you have woken up..." a seductive voice purred from the doorway.

"Who are you?" Akira growled trying to sound intimidating, yet he still had a small quiver in his voice.

"Oh, Akira! You can't recognize me? How rude! It's Homurabi!" he whined with fake offense.

"Homurabi? What do you want with me?!? Where's Shirogane?!? Why did you tie--" he was cut off by Homurabi's fierce lips capturing his own. The ruby - eyed boy struggled to get away, but the crimson - haired king held him there with one strong arm, he closed his eyes tightly and moaned against Homurabi's black glossy lips.

Pulling away, the king smirked. "Oh, does Akira like that?" he purred, stroking the teen's cheek with a long raven - colored fingernail, causing little trails of blood to run down his cheek.

"No! Get away from me! SHIROGANE!!!! HELP!!!!" Akira screamed, thrashing around.

"Shirogane can't help you!" he growled ripping the buttons off of the raven - haired shin's white shirt.

"What are you doing you bastard?!?! Stop it! That's... Ah!" he threw his head back and moaned loudly, for Homurabi had stripped him of all his clothes and stared caressing one of his nipples.

"What? Moaning already? You wouldn't happen to be a virgin would you?" he grinned evilly and pressed his lips to Akira's exposed abdomen.

"Virgins are amazing... the tightest and warmest... they also scream my name the loudest. Ah... Akira... you're going to enjoy this..." he stroked the younger boy's erection hard, rewarding him with another moan form the ruby - eyed shin.

"B... bastard! Don't touch me!" he gasped with his cheeks turning a deep scarlet hue.

"Mmm... Akira, don't be like this!" he flipped the boy onto his stomach and stuck an lubricated finger into Akira's entrance.

"Ahhh! Homurabi! S.. stop! It hurts..." Akira cried with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Stop..." he whispered.

The shadow king pushed into Akira's semi - prepared entrance all the way to the hilt. Causing him to scream and moan loudly.

"Ah! Aki - chan is so tight!" the older of the two moaned, pushing and pulling faster in and out of the teenage shin.

With a loud _bang_, the door flew open, crashing off its hinges and breaking into little wooden splinters on the floor, interrupting Homurabi's pleasure.

"Akira!" Shirogane cried.

* * *

Akira: Shit! I did get raped. *pouts*

MonochromeFox: *dazed* What?

Akira: Oh... never mind...

Shirogane: My poor Akira - kun! His first time was mine!

Akira: Hey!

MonochromeFox: I do not own Monochrome Factor... Blah blah blah...

Okay... until next time! Ja Nae!

~MonochromeFox


	2. Ponder Upon My Feelings

MonochromeFox: How have you all been? It's been a while, huh?  
Well... here I am, I'm going to do this right this time. I sincerely apologize for what I did in the original chapter... Right now, I 'm going to fix this and make it longer and better written. XD

As you all know, I do not own Monochrome Factor or anything to do with it. :3

This chapter is for my friend Yumiko... who played the meanest April Fools joke on me. _

Ans away we go~

-oooo-

Akira's head lifted just slightly off the sheets, dulled crimson eyes turned toward the king.

"Shiro..." his voice caught as Homurabi thrust once more. "R- run."

"Yes Shirogane..." sharp, pointed teeth gleamed in the light from the hallway. "Run along now, and let me finish this delicious little boy." his black lips parted as a pink tongue lapped against the shin's shoulder and neck.

"If you think I'm just going to run off, leaving Akira in your filthy, over decorated hands..."

The redhead looked dejectedly at his unblunted talons. Was black nail polish too much? This thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain to the back of his head. The edges of his vision grew blurry.

"Then you are an idiot upon all standards."

Homurabi hissed at the pain. "You little brat!" he bared his fangs at the shin king. "If that's what you want, I'll..." his head jerked as a sharp crack sounded in the air. As he fell, Akira's flushed, panting face came into view. He held a splintered piece of wood in both hands, like a baseball bat.

"Akira!" The silver-haired man ran over and embraced the teen gently. "I'm so sorry." He pulled away slightly to gaze into his shaking scarlet eyes. "I should have come sooner."

The inky-haired teen held Shirogane tighter, pressing his face into his jacket. "I'm just glad you came for me." the muffled response came.

"Akira..." a gloved hand found it's way into his soft, slightly damp charcoal hair. "It's okay if you want to cry."

A small tremble went through the teens body as his ass throbbed painfully. "Shirogane..." his voice shook as well.

"Anything Akira." he responded, hand stroking his hair softly.

"Let's go home..." he drowsily murmured, winding his arms around the shadow's slim neck.

Shirogane's cornflower blue eyes softened. "Of course." he hoisted the teen into his arms bridal style. He didn't bother stepping over Homurabi as he left. The redhead grunted painfully as he was used as a doormat.

As they returned to Akira's house, the teen couldn't look up at his savior's face. He just realized he was bare naked in his arms. The whole idea was more than embarrassing.

"Akira?" Shirogane questioned as they stood in his living room.

"Bath. I need a bath."

"Of course..."

As he was set down in the cool tub, he drew his knees towards his small stomach and wrapped his arms around them.

Shirogane took off his hat and set it down gently as he turned on the water for a hot bath.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Akira shook his head softly and pressed his face into his arms.

The shadow nodded and left, clicking the door shut softly as he did so.

The teen stared at the water that started rising around his feet. He never had felt so dirty in his life. Everywhere that cruel king touched felt gross. He reached up and grabbed the soap and washcloth. He added a large amount onto the cloth and began to scrub away the filth on his body. Even though he scrubbed until his skin was red and raw, the feeling remained everywhere. The water was now tickling his nipples. Quickly, he stood up, sloshing water out of the still filling tub.

No. He couldn't be touched there again. Shaking, Akira grabbed a towel and dried himself, still trying to get rid of the feeling the stuck to him.

Perhaps this was magic? Was Homurabi trying to make him suffer?

Perhaps...

-ooo-

MonochromeFox: And that's it for now... thank you for reading! Please remember to review! (If you already have on the old chapter, just leave an anonymous review. :3

'Till next time!  
Ja 'Ne! =^_._^=


	3. It's Okay to Cry

MF: Yay! Finally I get some time to update... I'm on spring break, so you might get more than one...

Anywhoo... I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please review as well... I work so hard to get alone time to write. (I have a onii - san and a nee - chan...)

ooo0000ooo

The shadow had never seen the boy so quiet. Akira's inner sorrow seemed to radiate throughout the room, and because Shirogane was beside the bed while Akira was on it, he felt every bit of pain the younger of the two felt. His thoughts drifted back to all the times he and Akira were together and smiling. He wondered how long it would be before the teen would smile for him.

"Akira...?" his voice barely raised beyond a whisper.

Akira cracked his eyes open slightly, the watery grey orbs gleamed in the dim moonlight that poured into the room from the overhead window. He seemed to hesitate before replying, "Hai?"

The small, helpless tone played over and over in the shadow's head. Where was that grumbled retort he usually got when he woke up? He gulped. "Do you need... anything? Anything at all, Akira?"

The teen shifted his gaze away. "No. I'm fine..."

"Do you walk to talk about it?"

Akira cringed, pulling the blankets around himself like it could protect him somehow. "Okay..." he said softly. He sat up, the quilt still pulled taut around his tiny body.

The shadow king's eyes softened. Akira had made that quilt with him. They spent hours picking out fabric, and in the end, it turned out to be black and white. It was sort of symbolic how they sewed to two shades together.

"Whenever you're ready..."

Akira took a deep breath.

"It began the night after I went home alone when you wanted to stay at the bar and talk to Master for a while. I took a hot shower and went to bed." His kept his gaze at a white square on the quilt that Shirogane had written on. "Suddenly, my face felt hot and it was hard to keep my eyes open. My body felt weak and I saw a flash of red..." He gulped before continuing. "I woke up with my limbs tied apart and I began to panic. After that, Homurabi walked in and began kissing and touching my body... I always thought my first time would be..." he paused, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. He gritted his teeth and looked away.

Shirogane inched as close to Akira as he dared. "Akira?" A gloved hand tenderly reached up to touch his cheek.

"... out of love." He finished, biting his lip.

"Akira..." Shirogane wrapped his arms loosely over the teen, just in case he wanted to push away, yet the felt the younger shin leaning into his embrace. His grip tightened. "I'm right here... I wont let anything ever touch you again."

000ooo000

MF: Well... I had so many interruptions with writing this...

"Hey, go walk Gracie (the dog)."  
"I brought home chicken... let's eat!"  
"Hey, look at this!"  
"Wanna play some Dot Hack?"

Yep... but I still finished in one day! Yay! :3

Well until next time...  
Ja 'ne!

-MonochromeFox


	4. He's Not Truely Happy

MF: Heh heh. I've been getting so much love for this story recently, but not enough time or inspiration to actually get around to writing. :/ Since I'm bedridden and sick, I decided I could at least update... or something... Erm... I'm sorry if the chapter turns out to be short. ^_^U

I own nothing.

~O.o~

For once, Akira started taking value in highschool. Since he had very few friends, no one really seemed to notice his change in behavior. He started taking notes, doing the homework, anything to keep his mind off certain events in the past. His grades started to improve some and his test scores skyrocketed. He still refused, however, to socialize. Instead, he took his breaks soaking in the warm sunlight on the roof, absentmindedly chewing on a cheap bread he bought from the school cafeteria.

Often times, Shirogane tried to keep his distance unless the teen wanted to actually talk to him. He made no perverted advances on him at all, and in a way, the shadow felt as though he lost Akira. Sky blue eyes gazed over to where Akira sat, working on his homework.

The teen worked silently, biting the end of his pencil as he calculated an equation in his mind, staring silently at the ceiling as he did so. It never was too difficult for him to understand most of the content. All he needed was the book and he could teach himself the lesson in ten minutes compared to the fourty - five it took a teacher. Sighing softly, he scribbled down the final answer and closed his math book gentler than he normally would. The frayed binding showed months of abuse.

He crossed over to his bed on the other side of the room. For a moment, Akira's eyes locked with Shirogane's. The younger of the two was the first to break contact and slide himself under the covers. The material was slightly warmed, due to the fact that Shirogane was sprawling on the bed not a moment before. Now the shin sat with his back propped against the wall, his usual sleeping spot. Somehow, Akira found this comforting. He could feel the presence of the other, smell his unique scent, and feel a slight warmth raidiating off the other.

"Shirogane?" Akira finally spoke.

The shadow's eyes slid open slighty. "Yes Akira?" he asked softly.

"Will you turn off the light please? I want to sleep."

What? Did Akira request Shirogane to do something instead of demanding it? And he actually asked politely. Ever since the incident with Homurabi, Akira's been getting good grades, getting into less trouble, and becoming well - mannered. In a way, he changed for the better.

But if just wasn't the Akira Shirogane fell in love with.

"Of course, Akira." he answered, quietly standing and flicking the light off. While he was up, he decided to shut and lock the window as well. As soon as he heard a satisfying click from the lock, he turned his attention back to the teen, who was sleepily staring back at him. That expression was just too cute for Akira. It didn't fit him at all.

"Thanks." the younger shin mumbled, pulling the blanket over his shoulder and closing his eyes.

There was no way Akira was enjoying his new lifestyle. Before this ever happened, the air around him was full of life. Now, he was getting noting at all. Akira always had on his poker face, but Shirogane could see that the teen was truely suffering on the inside. The shadow let a soft sigh escape as he sat back down under the window.

"Goodnight." Shirogane whispered, tilting his hat back over his eyes.

o_O

MF: THIS IS SOOO FULL OF FAIL! D: I have no inspiration to write this anymore... Sorry for the year wait for this chapter. , I said I would release this last week, but... yep... Enjoy and please review... 


	5. Late Spring Terror

MF: God, I'm so bad at updating regularly. I really hope I still have some readers out there. *crosses fingers* I'm really stressed because my finals are next week and I'm studying like crazy. *sighs* Three days away from my final battle with AP Bio and here I am, ready to write a chapter, thanks to a sudden burst of inspiration. :D I'm done with this plotless, dramatic chapters, okay?

I get out of school on June 4th, so if worst comes to worst, this will be the last update until then. XD But do enjoy this. :)  
Homurabi is more likely to go blond than me ever owning Monochrome Factor.

OooooO

Where is Shirogane? Akira has been searching for the older man everywhere ever since he got home from school. Usually he would be in the kitchen, fixing an after school snack or on the couch, reading a book. Today the young shin arrived at home to find himself alone. He searched all over the house with no luck. Sighing, he walked into his bedroom and slumped down into his sheets, inhaling their sweet scent of fresh meadow spring, which Akira loved. Shirogane must have washed the bedsheets while he was gone.

The teen rolled over onto his side and stared blankly at nothing in particular. Today was just a normal one where he just sat in an uncomfortable desk and tried to learn, yet he found himself retuning to his habit of staring out the window and zoning out. A part of him really wanted to be out in the sunshine, lounging in the warm spring sun.

He breathed lightly out of his nose as his gaze caught his quilt folded up next to him. Shirogane must have been cleaning while he was out. Reaching out, his fingers lightly brushed the cool fabric. Absentmindedly, he slipped his hands between the fold of the cloth and pulled it towards him, unfolding it in the process. He brought it close to his face and inhaled it's scent. It didn't smell like his laundry soap like the rest of his bedding did. Akira felt kind of glad that Shirogane didn't wash this.

He mentally slapped himself for that thought and curled up in the quilt, fully wrapping his body in it's coolness. Suddenly, his chest tightened with that familiar dreadful nauseous feeling, a toxic reaction. Someone from the Shadow World has crossed over, meaning to do harm. Akira bolted upright, the blanket slightly restricting the movement. Shirogane must be in trouble!

Swiftly, the shin sprung off the bed, throwing the quilt aside. In a blink of an eye, he released his Doppler and was out into the late afternoon sun.

oOOo

A walk. Yes. That's exactly what Shirogane needed.

After cleaning the entire house, the shadow became utterly bored to tears and Akira wasn't even due to arrive at home for another four hours. He has already read every manga and book that the teen owned and television was extremely boring.

He walked outside, locking the door behind him and immediately, he felt a bit overheated. School was about to let out for summer vacation for sure and Akira was about to graduate from his third year of highschool. He frowned slightly, thinking about Akira. The shadow missed the rude attitude of his so dearly. Damn that Homurabi. He gritted his teeth in anger. This was all his fault. If he could just keep it in his pants and maybe ATTRACT someone to go to bed with him, all of this wouldn't be happening.

He grunted painfully as his chest constricted. Dammit. At a time like this? Shirogane wasn' t in the mood to fight off some weakling koukchi. He grumbled as his cane transformed in an electric - style flash. Irritated, he scanned the area for the annoying dark creature that dared to disturb his walk.

Suddenly, he was thrown down against the pavement, face first. How on earth did a mere koukchi sneak up on him like that? Glancing behind him, he noticed a flash of crimson. No. It couldn't be...

"Long time no see, Shirogane."

OooO

Short chapter is short! I'm very sorry! I will update soon if I can. I feel bad for leaving you guys with something like this. DX


	6. Savior

MF: I'll spare you the long intro and just get into the story. It's not like you guys read this or anything. XD

[insert disclaimer here]

oooOOooo

Damn it. Damn it all. Why would Homurabi show up at a time like this? There's no way he could defeat the shadow king on his own. Plus, he didn't want to subject Akira to him, for there would be a chance that it would bring up... unwanted memories. Shirogane had no choice. He would have to battle alone.

A certain darkness surrounded the silver - haired shin as this hair whipped in the sheer power. The aura soon turned opaque, covering him fully. In a blink of an eye, the darkness fled from his body, as if he was on fire and left a completely different looking shadow standing there. The man's braid was now undone and his hair spilled like glistening murcury down his shoulders and brushing the floor. His trenchcoat was now a more eighteenth century style cloak with contrasting charcoal and cotton - color patterns.

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Oh, how lovely. I haven't seen you like this ever since the time before I exiled you from the shadow realm." He hovered slightly over the ground and stared at the other with a mock admiring look. "Of course, that was right after I killed _him_." he taunted.

Shirogane swung his blade at the shadow king, which the other dodged with ease. "Don't you DARE talk about him like that!" he hissed, eyebrows furrowing in anger.

The crimson - haired king looked mockingly at the exile, putting his index finger to his lip. "Aww... Does Shirogane miss his little Ryuuko? Did big, bad Homurabi pierce through his chest?" he asked in a babying tone, sticking his raven - painted bottom lip out and swaying his hips mockingly.

The other roared in fury and lunged at Homurabi, sword aglow with electricity. "Don't fuck with me!"

"Oh." Homurabi purred, "You're a fiesty one." he yawned, covering his mouth delicately. Outstretching his opposite arm, he effortlessly sent a blast of energy towards the other, succeeding in tossing him across the pavement like a ragdoll.

Painfully, Shirogane pulled himself off the pavement and shakingly rose to his feet, still holding his death glare. He gritted his teeth and spat blood on the cement. Damn. Homurabi was overpowered. There was no way Shirogane could defeat the shin king in this state. Even so, he raised his sword and charged, letting out a battle cry as he lunged at the other.

Homurabi shook his head. Was he really going to try this same old thing again? Again, he prepared for an effortless couter-attack. His blast was defelected back at him by an ice shield that suddenly appearer out of no wear.

The silver - haired shadow let his arm down. He was expecting to be thrown to the pavement once again, but for some reason, there was a ball of half - melted ice surrounding him. This looked just like... It couldn't be! Shirogane spun around to see the younger shin panting with few shards of ice falling from his fingertips and breaking on the sidewalk like glass.

"Akira!"

OooOooO

MF: Hey! Plot! Yay! So please review? I read every review I get and it brings joy into my soul when you guys send me nice things. Don't be afraid to give me pointers. I take those to heart and try to do my best!

Ja Nee!


End file.
